


Asexuality Awareness Week: Starki Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr promps and works [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Loki, Asexual Relationship, How do I tag?, M/M, sorry for it being late, starki - Freeform, this fanfiction is so not accurate at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by sisterofsherlock, who wanted a asexual Loki fanfiction. So, I decided to pair him up with Tony (because, let’s be real here, these two little shits would fuckin’ rule the world together), slapped a bit of neediness for cuddles on him, and I pretended that he’s besties with Cap. Yup. Also, everyone knows he and Tony are in a relationship, and that he’s asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexuality Awareness Week: Starki Fanfiction

“ _DAMN IT LOKI!”_  Clint yelled, as his arrows turned into little birds and flew away, and his quiver coiled up into a snake. Bruce and Natasha turned his way, startled at the outburst, and Tony snorted, not bothering to look up. Steve merely raised an eyebrow.

Clint stormed out (most likely retreating to his ‘nest’), and the rest of the Avengers returned to what they were previously doing; Bruce and Tony were overlooking a new blueprint for the Mark 43 gold-titanium alloy suit, Natasha and Steve were playing a game of cards, Thor was briefly visiting Asguard, Loki was god knows where, and Clint  _had_ _been_  tending to his arrows.

So, all in all, it was pretty peaceful for a weekday night. Of course, they all  _had_  just finished a mission over in Australia where a network of tracksuit-mafia that had been sneaking a bunch of hazardous test-cheating drugs to University students, so a break  _was_  in order.

Soon, however, they were joined by Loki, whom entering room quickly pecked Tony’s cheek before hurrying out the door. Everyone watched him go, before Steve looked towards Tony.

"Do we wanna know?" He asked, and Tony gave him a skeptical look.

"Honestly?" He responded, disdain dripping from his tone. "No. The less involved we are, the better."

Steve said nothing, but did glance at the door again, before shrugging and placing a card down (earning a “ha!” from Natasha, who promptly swept forward to slam her hand down onto the deck of cards that had slowly accumulated).

"What’d do you think he went to do?" Natasha finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I don’t know, nor do I  _want_  to,” Tony replied.

"Probably booby-trapping the coffee machine," Bruce said. "Or messing around with the things in your laboratory."

He shot a shy smirk towards Tony, who responded by rolling his eyes.

"He wouldn’t dare," he murmured. "Last time didn’t end well for him."

Bruce let out a breath of a laugh.

"Hope he’s not harassing Clint…" Natasha pondered. Steve shook his head.

"We’d know; Loki’d be running away from him, and Clint would be chasing after him, screaming, bow and arrow in hand. It’s happened before, it would happen again," Steve put in. "Besides, he’s not  _stupid_. You don’t go near Clint while he’s in a mood.”

Natasha laughed, before snatching the next deck of cards under Steve’s hand.

"Bother," he sighed under his breath.

Clint stomped back in, a scowl fixed onto his face.

"I  _hate_  him,” he mumbled as he slumped into a chair near Natasha and Steve. Tony huffed in amusement, and the archer’s gaze shot straight from the game being playing in front of him to Tony, who he sent the coldest glare he could manage.

"Laugh all you want, Stark. It wasn’t  _your_  suit that burst into confetti and  _flowers_ ,” he grumbled.

"Yeah, well. He fixed it, didn’t he?" Tony looked over to Clint, raising an eyebrow. "Didn’t he?"

"Yes. But it was still annoying. Worse thing is that it wasn’t even directed towards  _me_.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and bit back a laugh.

"Then who?" He asked.

"I don’t know! He just came in, apologized, said it was for someone else, and left.  _Again_.”

"He could always have just left you alone," Bruce pointed out. "He so rarely apologizes for his tricks."

"I would have  _preferred_ if he had left me alone,” Clint hissed.

"Stop complaining," Steve snapped, annoyed.

**——————————————————————————————-**

Later, when they all decided to call it a night and retire to their rooms, Tony found Loki cross-legged on his bed, reading a book, his helmet placed to the left and his scepter the right. His hair sat gracefully on his shoulders, and his pale features became illuminated by the dim lighting in the room.

"When your quite finished gawking,  _Stark_ ,” Loki addressed him, startling Tony, a coy smiles playing on his face. “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Tony huffed a laugh and strode forward, sitting beside him. He opened his arms, and Loki gratefully collapsed in them, melting when Tony pressed a kiss to his head.

"And what’s this?" Tony asked, gesturing his left hand slightly to the book in Loki’s arms.

"An old book of lore," Loki replied softly. "Asgard has had some rather… strange happenings recently, and I thought the pattern looked familiar, but I cannot place what it is."

"So you’re consulting a book of children’s tales that’s god knows how old?" Tony fought back a grin.

"Myth must come from somewhere, Stark," Loki merely responded.

"I am a man of science." Tony scoffed.

"Primitive science," Loki mumbled.

Tony gasped in mock hurt, before poking Loki in the rips, causing the older man to yelp and pull away from Tony’s embrace. Tony laughed as Loki sent him a glare.

“ _Don’t_.” He threatened. Tony raised one eyebrow.

"Or what, you’ll send Goldilocks onto me?" He asked, laughing. Loki scowled.

"I shall turn you into a newt, Stark," he muttered, which only resolved in Tony laughing even harder.

"No you won’t," he said, after finally recovering. Loki huffed and returned to lying in Tony’s arms.

"I would if you weren’t so pretty," Loki defended, going back to reading. Tony rolled his eyes and read over his shoulder.

He couldn’t understand anything that was on the page, of course, it looked like it was written in old Norse, or some other ancient language like it. The pictures that accompanied the text, however, game Tony enough of an indication that whatever was messing around with things wasn’t something he wanted to meet anytime soon. The image of the creature in question depicted a large, black, looming beast - red eyes, sharp, white teeth, bloodstained claws, and all.

"Jesus," Tony cursed. "I hope  _that_ 's not what you have to deal with, because if it is, I am  _not_  helping.”

Loki’s lips turned up slightly.

"I do not believe he is who we are being assaulted by," Loki stated. "This beast plagues children’s dreams, keeping them in their unconscious state, before eventually killing them in their nightmare."

"So, he pulls a Freddy Krueger?" Tony said, and Loki visibly pauses, before letting out a soft, genuine laugh.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Mmm, you’ll excuse me for finding this all too boring," Tony yawns. "Bed?"

"Your attempts to  _woo_  me, Stark, are appalling,” Loki quips, closing the book and lying next to Tony.

Tony laughs.

"Well, they seem to be working."

Loki rolls his eyes and mutters a ‘fool’, however both men soon fall asleep.

**——————————————————————————————————**

Pretty much everyone had forgotten what went on the previous night when they all made their way to breakfast. Well, almost everyone. Clint was still in a mood, as his arrows and quiver had not reappeared, and sent anyone who approached a death glare.

"Thank god you didn’t touch his bow as well," Tony murmured to Loki. "Otherwise you wouldn’t even be here."

Loki huffed, and watched as Tony spread more jam over is already sickly sweet toast.

"Yes, well. I didn’t  _mean_  for it to be  _his_  weapon. Besides, I already apologized, what more could he  _possibly_  want?”

Steve shook his head and gave him a weak glare.

"Son," he said. "Just don’t."

"So!" Tony said abruptly "Halloween."

He turned around to face the others with a bright smile, claping his hands once.

"No." Was all Natasha said, before returning to her newspaper.

"Is it not a tradition -" Loki began before Tony interrupted him.

"Yes! Yes it is."

”- for children?” He finished with a smirk.

"Well. Ah. Again,  _yes_ , but…”

"No one wants to go trick-or-treating, Tony," Natasha pointed out.

 ”Why?” He whined.

"One; because it’s childish," Natasha raised and eyebrow. "And two; Clint get scared easily. Especially on Halloween."

Everyone’s head swiveled towards Clint, who desperately tried to hide his embarrassment, and failed.

"Is that true?" Tony asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Never really was my favourite holiday," Clint muttered, and Loki snorted.

"Honestly? You? Afraid of going outside to participate in a holiday meant for children?" He scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Yeah, well, at least I’m not afraid of having sex with someone I apparently love!" Clint blurted out, instantly regretting the words as soon as they came out.

Everyone froze, and Loki’s face visibly changed as his smile slowly dropped, until he wore a shell-shocked expression, a numerous amount of emotions danced behind his eyes; anger, fear, betrayal, pain, and  _hurt_. Sheer, aggrieved, hurt. _  
_

"I -" He stuttered, a wave of shame and self-loathing rushing over him. "I’ll just - I’m sor- it’s."

And with that, he just about ran out of the room.

"No, Loki, wait!" Clint stood up and tried to grab hold of him, but to no avail.

The room was quiet for a few split seconds, only enough for everyone to fully realise what had happened. Tony glared at Clint, ready to advance and knock some sense into him, but Steve held him back.

"No, Tony."

Tony shrugged his hand off his shoulder and rushed after Loki, calling his name.

"I - I didn’t mean to," Clint stammered. "I was just, argh. He annoyed me - and I shouldn’t have said that. God, I just. I need to apologize!"

He made a move to dash after the two other men, but Steve shook his head.

"Give them time alone, Clint," he said. "They’re going to need it, and I doubt Tony is going to be any  _less_  annoyed if you barge in on them just when he’s getting through.”

"But -"

"Later," came the stern reply.

**————————————————————————————————-**

Meanwhile, Tony hurried through the Avengers HQ base, looking for his boyfriend.

"Loki!" He called. "Come on, it’s just me, Lo!"

Soon, though, after searching for around twenty minutes, he found Loki huddled up in a corner, head tucked into legs and shoulders shaking, in the most isolated part of the building. Halting to a stop, Tony slowly approached him, not wanting to startle him or give him any wrong impressions. He crouched down and places a hand on Loki’s shoulder, and it almost  _killed_  him when Loki flinched underneath.

"Hey," he said softly, as if he were talking to a spooked animal - which he was in a way. "Hey. It’s alright."

From this position, he could hear the sobs that Loki was so desperately trying to keep in, and could feel him tremble.

"Loki," he said more loudly. "Loki, look at me."

Loki’s head slowly lifted up, and he peeked out from between his legs. His eyes were red, tears flowing like little rivers down his face. And when he gave Tony the most vulnerable look possible, that when it hit him.

This wasn’t Loki sad.

This was Loki  _terrified._

Terrified, that even after all this time, all the reassurances, and discussions, and promises, that Tony would reject him, think of him as nothing more than a  _freak_. Terrified that he would loose the one person who truly put up with his antics, accepted the dark sides, forgave him for what he had done in the past, and truly  _loved_  him.

This was the face of someone who was afraid to let go.

And it damn well nearly broke his heart.

Tony attempted to smile, failing when he heard a barely-there whimper escape from Loki’s mouth. Tony reached over (ignoring the pure fear in Loki’s eyes), lifted him up onto his knees, and embraced him, rocking back and forth slowly. Loki let out a sob, and began to weep on his shoulder, shaking even more.

"Shh," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Loki’s head. "It’s okay, I’m not going to leave you. Shh."

"But," Loki sniffled. "You can’t have a sexual relationship with me. You Midgardians are almost obsessed with sexual intercourse."

"I’m not, and even if I was, it wouldn’t matter. Because I love you, sex or no sex, got it?"

Loki nodded once, but both men stayed like that while his sniffles and shaking finally stopped. Even afterwards, Tony still cuddled him, murmuring loving words into his ear. This was possibly the longest they had gone without cracking a joke or making fun of one another, and Loki  _liked_  it. He liked the calm rubbing of his back, how he was encased in his love’s arms.

Eventually, though, Loki pulled back and places a kiss on Tony’s lips, saying a soft ‘thank you’.

"No," Tony shook his head. "Don’t thank me. Okay? I needed to tell you that - to comfort you, and hell, I should probably do that more often. But please, don’t thank me."

Loki looked into Tony’s hazel eyes, and attempted to convey everything he wanted to say into one gaze. He must have been successful, however, as Tony leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you," Loki whispered against his lips, and he smiled.

"As do I."

**Author's Note:**

> So… That failed >~


End file.
